


Ayyyy!

by Merfilly



Category: Happy Days
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-18
Updated: 2009-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie and the Fonz catch up, quite a bit later...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ayyyy!

"How's the wife?"

"Good."

"Baby?"

"Not one, not much."

There was silence, then the redhead remembered to ask. "Danny?"

"Doing good. Has to, you know, with me to live up to?"

There was a brief, strained laugh. "Yeah, you always were something else."

The former rebel turned teacher looked at the former clean-cut kid turned Hollywood writer. The meaning of the looks were varied, from 'you've changed so much' to 'I still see it', but neither could bring themselves to act, or even speak of it.

"I should get on, see Mother."

His one time mentor in the ways of the world nodded. "Tell Mrs. C thanks for the brownies."

"I will."

Both men parted, filing what was under lost to growing up.


End file.
